Deux âmes lier
by Kirianami
Summary: Roxas a disparu en Sora c'est terminé mais au milieu de ce chaos ne reste t'il pas quelque chose ? Et si Roxas était encore là ? Entre désespoir, ennuie, surprise le pauvre Roxas arrivera t'il a si retrouver ? Os Axel x Roxas


Roxas et Axel sont un tout

 **Sans Roxas il n'y a pas d'Axel. Sans Axel il n'y a pas de Roxas.**

Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Toujours ensemble.  
Des partenaires, des amis, des amants peut-être :  
Si seulement tout avais était différents...  
Axel aurait avoué à Roxas qu'avec lui à ses côtés il avait l'impression d'avoir un cœur. Ils auraient fuis peut importe les risques que l'organisation les retrouve. Il serait resté avec lui, il l'aurait gardé contre lui. L'avoir à ses côtés était la seul raison d'exister d'Axel.

Mais c'est avec des si que l'on refait le monde.

Or il n'existe aucun si. Il n'existe qu'une cruel réalité.

Cruel car c'est dans cette réalité que Roxas a disparu. C'est dans cette réalité qu'il a sacrifié son existence pour celle de son original. C'est dans cette réalité qu'il a abandonné Axel même si son corps lui hurler de retourner à ses côtés et ne jamais le quitter. C'est dans cette réalité qu'ils ont était séparés...

 **Et sans Axel il n'y a pas de Roxas. Sans Roxas il n'y avait plus d'Axel.**

Roxas se réveilla dans une salle sombre, une salle sans porte muni d'une fenêtre couvrant presque l'intégralité du mur face à lui. Pour seul contact avec l'extérieur cette fenêtre à travers lequel il suivait les aventures de Sora. Sans avoir son mot a dire, condamné a observé les moindres faits et gestes de son frère de cœur. Il suivis le réveil de Sora, ses retrouvaille avec ses amis, ses aventures,... mais aussi la mort d'Axel.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre a tuer Sora. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Lorsqu'il avait vu le châtain en danger il avait agi. Sans réfléchir presque, instinctivement. Alors c'est ici qu'il allait mourir. Au moins il ne mourrait pas seul Sora était là. Il rechercha en vain l'être qu'il aimait dans les yeux azur du garçon. Ces yeux était les même que Roxas. Roxas... A quoi bon vivre sans lui. Lui qui avait enfin trouver un but la perdait aussitôt. Alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitté il leva la main qu'il posa sur la joue de Sora.  
Il devait lui expliqué. Il devait lui dire à lui qui ne savait rien qu'à l'intérieur de lui vivait Roxas.

« Je chercher Roxas.. Avec lui c'est comme ci j'avais un cœur »

Alors qu'il se sentait disparaître des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Sora qui ne semblait pas comprendre lui-même pourquoi il pleurait. Il ressentait juste une immense tristesse dont il ignorait la cause. Mais Axel sut.

Il était encore là quelques parts.  
Et il partait sans lui dire au revoir.

Roxas était toujours dans le noir. Mais maintenant Roxas pleurait silencieusement. Il avait hurler, pleurer, supplier Sora de lui laisser sa place ne serais-ce qu'un instant. Mais il ne c'était rien passé. Enfermé dans sa prison Roxas venait de voir disparaître se qui lui était le plus cher. Il n'avait désormais plus de raison de vivre. A quoi bon lutter. Il s'abandonna aux ténèbres et se fondit en silence au plus profond du cœur qu'il occupé.

Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir.

 **Sans Roxas il n'y avait plus d'Axel. Sans Axel il n'y aura plus jamais de Roxas.**

Il se réveilla dans se qu'il cru la cour d'un château, il faisait nuit, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. En face de lui comme dans la pièce précédente une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur. En observant les alentours il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon. La première chose qui le frappa fut leur ressemblance, pendant quelques instants Roxas c'était cru en face d'un miroir voir en face de lui même mais l'expression joyeuse qu'affichais son reflet le mena rapidement à la vérité. Roxas n'était pas le seul à vivre dans le cœur de Sora. Un révélation qui lui fit chaud au cœur mais pourquoi ressembler t'il tellement à cette personne ?

Récapitulons Roxas venait de rencontré Ventus, un garçon du même age que lui, qui lui ressembler comme 2 gouttes d'eau. L'évidence lui sauta au yeux il n'avais jamais était le simili de Sora en tout cas pas totalement. Il était le simili de cet personne qui avait vécu il y a 10 ans, qui avait souffert pour finalement être détruit et se réfugier dans le cœur du châtain.

Tout deux découvrirent leurs histoires respectives. Ils avaient beaucoup de points en communs. Ventus lui conta ses voyages, il était si heureux de rencontrer Roxas dont il suivait les aventures depuis si longtemps et puis un peut de compagnie n'était pas de refus. Il lui parla de ses rencontres et des nombreux amis qu'il c'était fait en chemin. D'on un certain duo un peux excentrique au jardin radieux Isa et Lea. Lea avait la coupe d'un hérisson pyromane, de magnifique yeux vert, il était plus grand que lui il y a 10 ans mais avait environ le même age. Lea était enjoué, il n'avait pas passer longtemps ensemble mais ils c'était tout de suite bien entendu. Plus le discours avancer plus Roxas devenais blanc, il doutait, c'était impossible. Y avait il ne serais ce qu'une chance pour que Lea soit … ?

Ventus continué son discours sans remarqué l'était perturbé du pauvre Roxas qui avait le teint maladif prêt à déglutir a tout moment. Les soupçons de Roxas se confirmèrent lorsque Ventus lui raconta la fin de leur brève vie commune. Ces dernières paroles :

« Moi c'est Lea, get it memorized ? »

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Roxas qui fondis instantanément en larmes. Lui qui avais toujours voulu savoir qui il était, lui qui avait quitté Axel pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Il apprenait enfin la vérité mais pas seulement sur lui. Si Axel se souvenait de son passé pourquoi n'avait t'il pas fait le lien entre lui et Ventus ? Il lui demanderais la prochaine fois. Axel...

Roxas leva les yeux vers le ciel légèrement éblouie par l'aube qui commencer a se lever.

Pour la première fois depuis son absorptions voir même depuis sa naissance Roxas pleura de joie un sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnue et qui le pris à dépourvu. Une chose était sur il continuerait de lutter, Roxas se surpris à souhaité la mort de Sora pendant un instant, pas qu'il n'aimait pas son frère de cœur non loin de là. Mais si même en simili ils avaient réussit a se retrouvé Roxas était persuadé qu'il se rencontrerais encore dans leur prochaine vie. Roxas se leva du banc sur lequel il était et tendis le bras vers « l'extérieur ».

« Dans une prochaine vie, hein ?! »

 **Si il y a Axel il y aura Roxas. Si il y a Roxas il y aura forcément Axel.**

Peut être ami ?

Peut être amant ?

Peut être partenaires ?

 **Une chose est sure. Axel et Roxas sont un tout et dans leur prochaine vie il le seront encore.**


End file.
